Rocket
Weisman, Greg (2011-01-10). Question #13943. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-01-10. | age (2016)c = Weisman, Greg (2012-10-09). Question #16325. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-10-09. | real name = Raquel Ervin | designation = ,Weisman, Greg (2012-08-28). Question #15462. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-08-28. 26 | species = Human | gender = Female | hair color = Black | eye color = Brown | mentor = Icon | affiliation = Justice League the Team (formerly) | powers = Flight Force-field generation | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 114 | voice = Kittie }} Rocket (real name Raquel Ervin) is a superheroine, partner and protégé of Icon. She became a member of the Team after her partner was inducted into the Justice League, and later graduated into the League herself. Physical appearance Rocket is an attractive African American woman with short spiky black hair. She wears a formfitting blue shirt that also includes a partial hood that covers her cheeks and forehead. Over this, she wears brown coveralls, and has a belt with three glowing circles on it. The belt, Weisman, Greg (2012-08-28). Question #15479. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-08-28. is kept in place by black straps on her thighs. She also wears black kneepads. She also has three silver hoop earrings on both of her ears. While at her own bridal shower, Raquel wore a light blue strapless dress with puffed sleeves for both arms. History Early life Weisman, Greg (2012-02-10). Question #14311. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-02-11. She was inspired by the other sidekicks to pick up a costume, and convinced Icon to do the same. Weisman, Greg (2012-01-11). Question #13972. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-12. 2010 .]] She helped the Justice League fight off Poison Ivy's plants along with her partner Icon. As part of a simulated training scenario of the Team, a simulation of Rocket prepared for battle along with Zatanna, Red Arrow, Garth and Tula against the invading aliens after Icon's "death". With all adults gone, Rocket had her hands full keeping Dakota City safe. She used her force field to lift a bus to safety after it balanced precariously off the edge of a bridge. When Icon was considered for membership in the Justice League, Wonder Woman expressed the hope that one day Rocket could join, to bring more women into the League, an idea that both Black Canary and Hawkwoman approved of. into the Justice League.]] Along with the Team in the Hall of Justice, Rocket watched her partner, Icon, be inducted into the Justice League. Rocket felt a bit left out, as she was the one who influenced Icon to become a hero. She should be outside congratulating him. During Red Arrow's induction, Rocket was surprised at his reaction—as if being a sidekick was inferior to being your own hero. She had always looked up to the sidekicks, and felt them as her inspiration. As Robin was about to explain the prior six months to her, he got an alert and Rocket left with them to help. Rocket was completely unfamiliar with the Team, or its recent history, and had to be briefed quickly about Cheshire and the suitcase she was carrying. They were tracking her airplane, but it turned out it crashed in a snowy valley. As the teens reached the scene, the group investigated the crashed plane. Rocket expressed concern as to why the Justice League had yet to investigate themselves, but was quickly answered by Zatanna. They were then ambushed by Cheshire, Riddler, Shimmer, Mammoth and other enemies. The two groups began to fight. Rocket was harmed by Apokoliptan weaponry but was rescued by Aqualad. After the Team won the battle and obtained the briefcase, Rocket watched as Zatanna silenced Riddler with her magic. She wanted to know if this was a normal day for them; Zatanna told her it pretty much was. Back at Mount Justice, Batman congratulated the Team on their job, and they left with the case. Rocket finally got to congratulate her mentor, and apologized for leaving. Icon remarked that they have both found a team in which they belong. With the League gone, the Team discussed the ambush and the mole, which left Rocket perplexed. As the Team explained what the mole matter was, secrets by Superboy, Artemis, and Miss Martian began to unravel; leaving Rocket once again baffled. Since their secrets were out, the three had nothing to fear and the Team helped ambush Lex Luthor, Sportsmaster, and Queen Bee and their allies. When Lex Luthor, Mercy, and an unconscious Queen Bee attempted to escape in a helicopter, Rocket chased after them. However, Rocket was occupied and held back by missiles. Unfortunately, she was needed back in battle as instructed by Aqualad and was unable to follow. Eventually, the Team won the battle, leaving Rocket to happily agree that this is a normal day for the heroes. Batman revealed to the Team Red Arrow was the mole. They didn't believe it, and planned to find him themselves. After Batman left, Red Tornado mysteriously powered down. Half of the Team went looking for Roy, Robin, Rocket, Zatanna and Kid Flash stayed behind to examine Tornado. Robin discovered it was a hardware problem, and Zatanna proposed transferring his consciousness into the John Smith android. While they were doing that, Black Canary arrived in the Cave, and attacked them. Robin planted a gas pellet on her, and Rocket trapped her in a force bubble. She soon passed out. They took her, and Tornado, with them on the Super-Cycle. Red Tornado explained the entire League was under the Light's mind control. After combining with the rest of the Team and Red Arrow, the Team traveled to the Watchtower in the Bio-Ship. Red Tornado had shut down security, which allowed the Team to dock at the bottom of the station. Once inside, they set out to negate the effects of the mind control with cure-tech. Rocket trapped Captain Atom in a bubble, which distracted him long enough for Aqualad to tag him with a patch of cure-tech. They next ambushed the returning away team. Rocket planted a patch on her mentor's neck. is trapped by Rocket.]] In the observation decks, the Team had to deal with the heavy hitters. After preventing Wonder Woman from using her lasso on Robin, Rocket trapped the Amazon in a force bubble. She could easily contain her, but because she had to keep up the bubble, she could not help in the rest of the fight. The Team had reconquered the satellite, and Vandal Savage and Klarion were forced to escape. As the clock struck New Year, Kid Flash and Artemis gave each other a kiss. In their wake, Miss Martian and Superboy, and Zatanna and Robin, also kissed. Rocket took the opportunity to give Aqualad a peck on the lips too and happily stated that she was getting used to the Team. 2011-2015 Rocket stayed with the Team for a while, but eventually joined the Justice League Her first briefing would be on December 1, 2015. 2015 Before heading to their first meeting, Rocket and Zatanna stopped by the Cave to wish Nightwing a happy birthday. Rocket gave him a more modest kiss than Zatanna, and before they left, Bumblebee insisted she showed the latest pictures of Amistad. 2016 Rocket and Zatanna arrived at the Hall of Justice when they were confronted by Cat Grant. Cat asked for a statement from them about an alien attack on the UN, but they declined comment. Rocket and Zatanna arrived on the Watchtower where John Stewart was briefing Captain Atom, Batman, Nightwing, Superboy, Martian Manhunter, Miss Martian and Adam Strange about Lobo, and his target, which worried him more: a Krolotean. After Gamma Squad saved hostages from the Kroloteans, Rocket arrived on the scene with the rest of the Justice League members and the Team. farewell, as he leaves Earth for Rimbor.]] Rocket said goodbye to Icon, who traveled to Rimbor to defend the Justice League before the High Court of Rimbor. She watched as they left. Rocket was one of the Team members, past and present, who had come to mourn after they had been told of the death of Artemis. In anticipation of her wedding, Raquel and the female members of the League and the Team held a bridal shower at a downtown café. She felt guilty about celebrating so soon after Artemis's death as Artemis was supposed to attend the party and even bought a present for Rocket. They decided to go ahead, and toasted to her memory. The celebration was interrupted by Captain Cold, who planned to rob an armored truck full of cash that drove past the intersection. He encased the entire street, and the terrace where the heroines were, in ice. Rocket protected and freed them with a force bubble, and all together, after Zatanna used the spell to change into their respective costumes, they charged at the terrified villain. Powers and abilities * Flight: Rocket is able to fly, encompassed by a purple aura. * Force bubble: Rocket can create blue bubbles of kinetic energy, that grow stronger if kinetic force is exerted on the target. Appearances Background in other media * This is Rocket's first animated appearance. Rocket, or Raquel Ervin, is a hero originally from Milestone Media. She is also the first comic book heroine who is a single teenage mother. In the comics Rocket held liberal views on economic and social issues, which resulted in her often clashing with her conservative partner, Icon. Under her influence, Icon eventually began re-evaluating his views. Following the "Final Crisis" storyline, the Milestone universe merged with the mainstream DC Universe. After the company's wide relaunch, "The New 52", her status in or if she ever existed in the DC Universe is unknown. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Featured articles Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Justice League Category:The Team